


can't ever get enough of you

by victume



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victume/pseuds/victume
Summary: чан очень много работает. слишком много.джисон по нему ужасно скучает.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	can't ever get enough of you

**Author's Note:**

> атеншн! это лапслок

чан работает.

очень, очень, о-о-о-о-очень много работает.

джисон, вообще-то, заметил это давно; ну, по чану видно — трудоголик неудержимый. если не свои обычные обязанности, то — сверхурочные, и абсолютно добровольно всегда.

джисон немного (много) заочно ненавидит чаново начальство и всех его коллег. за то, что нашли человека, на которого так легко свалить лишнюю работу, и не чураются каждый раз делать — не откажет ведь ни за что, и даже в ущерб себе сделает все, что у него попросили. и неважно, что у него и так забот достаточно.

даже пока они просто дружили, эти доставляло проблем: перенесенные встречи, отмененные планы, неимоверно усталый чан, засыпающий прямо в кинотеатре (потому что переоценил себя и в очередной раз не захотел джисона расстраивать отказом, хотя его измотанность ранит не в пример сильнее). в отношениях все сложнее.

на самом деле, джисон никогда не считал себя больно жадным до внимания, нуждающимся; однако чана ему ужасно мало. мало тех, в общем-то, и так многочисленных (если сравнивать) мгновений, когда чан предоставлен ему почти полностью; мало его прикосновений, улыбок, смеха, объятий... ладно, может, он и действительно очень жадный до любви. 

к ужасной, чрезвычайной нехватке чана в крови добавляется и постоянное беспокойство. наверное, чан не особо замечает, но джисон очень (и правда очень!) волнуется за него и его состояние. каждый раз, когда тот спит два часа в сутки, когда хлещет кофе литрами, когда забывает про еду и отдых, джисон волнуется. и ненавидит чановы трудоголизм и упертость; ненавидит свое бессилие.

он не раз убеждался: чана в этом его стремлении всем помогать и работать на износ ничто не может остановить; а скандалы, ссоры, лишние нервы — точно не то, что ему нужно на грани переутомления.

и джисон сдерживает себя, пусть и не мирится с положением дел ни в коем разе, но сдерживает. 

приносит чану обед из ближайшего кафе (все-таки хочет помочь, а не отравить собственной готовкой), сам варит ему кофе, чтобы тот не тратил время и закончил со всем побыстрее; вытаскивает посмотреть кино у себя дома на выходных, чтобы чан отрубился на мягком кресле, и недвижно сидит весь вечер (несмотря на жутко затекшие ноги и шею), не видя экрана ноута совершенно, пока чан сопит у него на плече.

это на самом деле правда тяжело: просто наблюдать за тем, как дорогой человек изматывает себя, не имея возможности хоть как-то ему помешать. и джисон старается, очень старается делать все, что в его силах. 

и получает взамен кучу мягких маленьких улыбок, усталые благодарные взгляды и быстрые поцелуи в висок — чановы любимые. 

этого недостаточно, но джисон не требует больше — куда уж, невозможного не достанешь. 

однако иногда и правда становится невыносимо.   
ужасно невыносимо без такого необходимого чанового внимания. 

джисон тогда сворачивается в клубок на своей кровати, обнимает руками колени, ругается про себя на чанову занятость. и пишет ему.   
потому что как ещё справляться с одиночеством? как ещё справляться с хроническим недостатком любви? как ещё справляться со своей злокачественной опухолью с именем из трех букв? 

[20:35]   
ты дома? 

_[20:49]  
да_

_[20:49]  
почему спрашиваешь? _

[20:50]   
я приеду? 

_[20:52]  
ну... я немного занят_

[20:52]   
...ты опять работаешь? чан, у тебя же выходной. я думал ты выспишься и отдохнешь 

_[20:53]  
так вышло _

_[20:53]  
не волнуйся, солнце, это ненадолго _

[20:54]   
ага знаю я твои ненадолго 

[20:54]   
окей. я приеду 

[20:54]   
мешать не буду честно 

[20:55]   
я просто скучаю 

_[20:56]  
ну так бы сразу и сказал _

_[20:56]  
хорошо, я буду ждать _

_[20:57]  
и я тоже скучаю_

[20:57]   
знаю

[20:58]   
тогда скоро буду 

джисон блокирует телефон, откидываясь на подушку. как всегда. ну, он хотя бы побудет рядом? все лучше, чем ничего. 

(от чанового непринужденного «солнце» все ещё горячит уши, но джисон старается об этом не думать.) 

собирается быстро; кидает в рюкзак зубную щётку и зарядник, проходится расческой по волосам один раз и накидывает одну из любимых огромных худи. твёрдый план: остаться у чана на ночь, а значит футболку на поспать он точно джисону одолжит (и это очень греет внутри — джисон обожает чановы футболки, а особенно их носить). по дороге берет в круглосуточном рамен — не торт, конечно, но на что-то другое не будет ни времени, ни сил. 

добирается до чана по темноте, вдыхая прохладный ночной воздух и завороженно глядя на уличные фонари. все-таки, красиво. 

чан открывает со второго звонка — мешки у него под глазами необъятные. машет ладонью в приветствие, и джисон кивает, проходя внутрь. ставит пакет с лапшой на тумбочку; скидывает с плечей рюкзак, и наконец прилипает к чану — ужасно теплому и уютному чану в растянутой чёрной футболке и стремных заляпанных чем-то шортах по колено — с объятиями. сгребает его в свои руки, умещая подбородок на чужом плече — как будто подходящие пазлы сложились. и дышит ему в шею, закрыв глаза. 

чан сжимает собственные руки на его боках тоже, сдавливая даже ребра; шепчет ласково почти на ухо: «ну-ну, легче, хани, я тоже по тебе скучал, говорил же». у джисона розовеют скулы и сердце бьётся немного (ага) быстрее, но он не отцепляется ещё минуты три, пока чан не начинает жаловаться ему в волосы, что осталось совсем немного и он будет свободен, ну же, отпусти, а? 

приходится разжать объятия и отойти. чан светится усталой улыбкой, и от неё джисону становится легче. он кивает, и обещает парню ужин. тот удивляется, но выглядит довольным, благодарит джисона заранее и отдаёт в его полное распоряжение кухню («только давай без происшествий, ага? в прошлый раз чанбин у меня прихватку сжёг. ты не он, конечно, но кто знает, я теперь настороже»). и уходит в комнату, разместившись за ноутбуком. 

на рабочем столе у него пара кружек, в одной недопитый холодный кофе — чан не обращает внимания и залпом вливает его в себя (джисон морщится — о боже, что за человек). приходится забрать посуду на кухню, получив благодарную улыбку, и помыть все, чтобы начать готовить ужин. хотя громко сказано, конечно. 

джисон просто кипятит воду в кастрюле, доставая из пакета две пачки какой-то острой лапши и сыр. лапшу кидает вместе со всем сопутствующим в кипяток, варит, лениво листая ленту тви. кидает в готовое несколько тонких кусков сыра — вуаля, вот и ужин. 

аккуратно несёт тарелки в комнату, опуская одну перед чаном вместе с палочками. тот кивает и принимается за еду, почти не отвлекаясь от своего дела — удивительной многозадачности парень. 

джисон приземляется на его широкую кровать, подцепляя палочками лапшу, и начинает есть, иногда чуть морщась от того, как печёт язык — он, вообще-то, не особо любит острое, но вот чан — ценитель.

чего не сделаешь ради любви. 

когда лапша заканчивается, и даже кофе, сваренный опять-таки джисоном, тоже, не остаётся ничего, кроме как сидеть в телефоне лёжа на чановой кровати и одним глазом наблюдать за его сосредоточенным лицом. 

чан быстро печатает, щурясь в экран подслеповатым котёнком — надо бы уговорить его проверить зрение, отмечает джисон. иногда хмурится, бормочет что-то под нос, иногда — точно ругается, иногда мечтательно улыбается. и глаза у него светятся (и дело точно не в том, что единственный источник света в комнате — экран его ноутбука да незашторенное окно). 

джисон любуется. даже таким чаном, уставшим, задолбанным и слишком бледным — любуется.   
и чувствует, как внутренняя жажда любви поднимается снова, скручивая внутренности в тугой узел. 

то, как он нуждается в чане — непостижимо. 

джисон поднимается с кровати, отмечая, что прошло уже минимум часа два с тех пор, как он пришёл. «недолго», ага, как же. 

движется к чану медленно и тихо, хотя тот бы и так не заметил — слишком увлечён. подходит и встаёт за спиной, наблюдая за движениями чужих пальцев по клавиатуре, пока не становится невыносимо совсем. 

и тогда джисон кладет руки ему на плечи, наклоняется и вновь оказывается подбородком на чужом плече. чан вздрагивает, но не более; поворачивает голову к джисону, оставляя между их лицами только пару сантиметр расстояния. 

— ну и кто обещал не мешать? — он не звучит раздраженным, и джисон мысленно выдыхает. 

— ну и кто обещал, что «это ненадолго»? — передразнивает как будто бы обиженно. чан мычит невнятно и быстро кидает взгляд на экран, как будто сверяясь со временем. ну ясно. потерялся снова. 

— квиты... я не заметил, что уже так поздно. но честно, осталось совсем чуть-чуть, — тон почти виноватый. джисон проникается, но лишь немного. 

— я уже не верю тебе, — чуть ли губы не дует. потому что обидно, правда, жуть. ему так не хватает чана, а тому как будто и нормально забивать на джисона большую часть времени, постоянно выбирая работу. конечно, думать так не сильно правильно, потому что джисон знал, на что идёт, знал, что чан — такой человек. и сомневаться в нем парню совершенно не хочется. но все-таки... все-таки от мыслей никуда не убежишь. 

— резонно, — чан улыбается. — но, солнце, последний раз, честно. если я сделаю это сегодня, то на неделе смогу расслабиться и провести с тобой больше времени. 

ну конечно, чан все замечает. он всегда все замечает. не то чтобы джисон сильно скрывался. но все равно — он не представляет масштаб трагедии. силу джисоновой жадности. не представляет, как много внимания тому задолжал благодаря своей клятой работе. 

— ну хорошо, я поверю. в последний раз! — джисон склоняет голову (почти умильно, чана пробирает) и ухмыляется хитро. — но с одним условием. 

— м-м-м? — с интересом смотрит на хана. но тот уже все решил. 

он убирает руки с чужих плеч, выпрямляясь. как пропадает на пару секунд, оставляя чана в недоумении. а затем вдруг оказывается у него на коленях — тёплым, костлявым, но очень милым грузом. 

улыбается очаровательно и констатирует: 

— заканчивать будешь так. 

у чана глаза-блюда первые несколько секунд. джисон не особо тяжёлый, но все-таки. тёплый расслабленный джисон на его коленях — дальше думать чан себе запрещает. 

моргает ошеломленно, машинально умещает ладони у парня на худых бёдрах по обе стороны от собственных, сжимает пальцы и тут же переносит их обратно на стол.   
работа. у него есть работа. 

и джисон на его коленях, боже, за что? 

а тот все ещё солнечно улыбается чану, довольный собственной идеей. дожидается, пока парень выйдет из ступора, и прижимается к нему вплотную, смыкая руки за спиной. так, что чан вполне может видеть экран и не стеснен в движениях руками, а сам джисон получает чужое тепло и ощущение близости. 

слышит: чан издаёт неверящий смешок, и джисон готов поклясться, точно улыбается в кулак и примиряется с положением вещей, продолжая печатать — все наверняка понял. дурацкий. хотя сам парень, наверное, ещё хуже. 

он не знает, сколько они так сидят — джисон успевает почти отрубиться, пригревшись у чужой горячей груди, когда слышит, что чан захлопывает ноутбук, и чувствует, как он обнимает джисона в ответ освободившимися руками. 

тогда парень отрывается, оказываясь с чаном лицом к лицу. тот трёт красные от перенапряжения глаза и зевает совершенно устало. джисон улыбается мягко, поднимаясь руками к чановой шее и чувствуя, как тот ощутимо сжал пальцы на его бёдрах. 

у чана в глазах все ещё — звезды. и джисон не может удержаться от того, чтобы его наконец поцеловать. 

прижимается губами к губам осторожно, с нежностью; парень отвечает ему с таким же чувством, как будто растворяясь в нем до конца. 

джисоновы руки обнимают его за шею; чан же бессознательно останавливает ладони на чужой талии. поцелуй перерастает в жадный и нетерпеливый, когда чан внезапно прикусывает чужую губу, увлекшись. получает тихий мучительный полустон в ответ, и отрывается от джисона, прислоняясь лбом ко лбу, чтобы не зайти дальше. 

у того не глаза — чёрные дыры, тяжёлое дыхание, слишком красивые мягкие губы и так много любви внутри, что чан мог бы в ней захлебнуться.

так хочется не останавливаться, довести джисона до края, услышать его сладкий-высокий голос снова, но чан слишком устал. пальцы на джисоновой талии горячит гладкость-мягкость чужой кожи, и он убирает их из-под толстовки, находя им место на чужой спине. не помешало бы отдышаться и успокоить бурю внутри. 

джисон сглатывает и возвращает ясность сознания, держа руки на чужой шее. недавняя чрезвычайная близость все ещё будоражит нервы и заставляет пальцы на ногах поджиматься. но да. не время.

он успокаивает дыхание и тихо смеётся, прикрывая глаза.

— ладно. ладно. тебе нужно поспать, — шепчет чану в лицо.

— определённо. мы можем продолжить позже, — чан улыбается ему заигрывающе, но все ещё очень устало. джисону его даже жаль.

— только если ты опять не наберёшь себе сверхурочной, — язвит, конечно, куда без этого.

— не наберу. обещаю, — внезапно становится серьёзным. — мне тоже не нравится, что не остаётся времени на тебя, а ведь ты много важнее моей работы.

джисон смотрит ему в глаза несколько секунд, а затем улыбается. так солнечно, что чан, кажется, сейчас ослепнет.

— я тебя люблю. ты знаешь?

— знаю. я тебя тоже, хани, — чан коротко целует его в висок. — пошли спать.

— угу.

джисон слезает с его коленей, сразу отправляясь на поиски своего рюкзака. они теснятся в маленькой чановой ванне перед раковиной, одновременно пытаясь почистить зубы, забрызгивая нечаянно друг друга и зеркало водой и зубной пастой — два локальных бедствия. чан без вопросов выдаёт джисону какую-то большую белую футболку, и они ложатся спать — естественно, вместе.

на чановой кровати можно уместиться вдвоём только в обнимку, так что джисон сплетается с чаном всем, чем может, и утыкается носом ему в ключицу — хорошо, что парень не боится щекотки. от чана пахнет кофе, немного лапшой, ментоловым гелем для душа и еще чем-то неуловимым, как будто им самим. джисону ужасно нравится этот запах. он пригревается в чужих руках, шепчет еле-еле «сладких снов». и перед тем как отрубиться, слышит хриплое «и тебе сладких, солнце».

и от этого на всю ночь в груди становится тепло.

наконец ему не одиноко.


End file.
